2008-12-17 - Senator Conversation
Alderaan: Aldera - Public Spaceport Cordoned avenues split Alderaanian airspace above and around Aldera's bowl-shaped spaceport: the largest of the planet's landing zones and a major system hub for inter-planetary travel. The facility is grounded upon a collection of islands grouped tightly upon sparkling water stretching off into what appears to be an infinite blue broken only here and there by the port and the capital city. Mountains loom majestically upon the western horizon. A spacious tarmac lined with refueling canisters, docking equipment and orderly heaps of hoses serves Alderaan's far from modest tourist trade and capital city, Aldera, with ample docking room for most public vessel classes. The spaceport has been partitioned with low railings according to private, maintenance, or merchant craft in order to foster a tidy flow of traffic in and out of the locale. To the south, an expansive, tunneled opening within the landing area's concrete wall leads to the planet's Port Authority, while the massive, gated opening to the north allows for public traffic to and from the spaceport via Fairhaven Way - the primary causeway and intermittent avenue of the capital's commercial and royal districts. A sign asks for your ATTENTION: Due to Royal decree, all ships and visitors will undergo a search for weapons and other forms of contraband before entering the city. Your cooperation is appreciated during this time of crisis. Players: Things: Richard Tan Bloodstripe ship Bail Organa armed Loser's Weeper ship Ebon Hawk ship Fire-drake Four ship The Graceful Lekku ship Judicial Shuttle Alpha ship Lady Morrow bodyguards army Flying Brick ship Aldera Royal Customs Commissioners army APF Emergency Unit Five army APF Emergency Unit Four army Shield Generator Unit shield Royal Alderaanian Transport Obvious exits: Doors towards Port Authority. North towards Fairhaven Way. (Watched by APF Emergency Unit Five) Up towards Public Spaceport. Northwest towards Coastline. (Watched by APF Emergency Unit Four) You lock Bloodstripe. Bail Organa is just coming down from the Crossroads Bar when Bloodstripe flies in. Not knowing anything of the ship, he watches it land before turning to chat with a customs commissioner. The YT-900 Bloodstripe arrives and slowly sits down after getting all the necessary information and after it lands gently, the pilot, Richard Tan begins the shutdown sequence and as he finishes that, the barding ramp lowers and out walks out of his ship and he looks as he closes the boarding ramp and seals his ship and approaches the Customs Commissioner, "Hello," he says to him as he offers his papers, "I am here to see Senator Organa," he states simply. The commissioner points in Bail's direction, but the King is already on his way over. "Mr. Tan. Good afternoon! Glad to have you here on Alderaan." Richard Tan nods as he offer his hand, "It is always a pleasure to visit Alderaan Senator," he states to him. "I came after I received a reply to the message I sent you on the idle ships that have been taken up space on Coruscant, specifically in Sector 350," he says to him. Bail smiles and nods. "Of course. I have been checking into the matter, asking the port authority about which ships are indeed abandoned. They are looking into it." Richard Tan nod and thinks, "Thank you," he says. "I am new to this Senator job," he says. "Never expected to be a Senator, but I am going to do my best, so I really have no idea what I need to do," he says simply. "I know I am not going to start any amendments, but I can still help in other ways," he states. "Like a way to help raise some money for the damage to the Hospital on Coruscant, with the auction of the idle ships, or have the money go to pay for the military." Looking he thinks, "I take it I am about to learn a lot of things quickly," he asks. Bail replies, "I'm sure the military could use the credits for something. The important thing is to clear space and set up the procedure for doing so. It has been some time since Coruscant's spaceport was last cleared. The knowledge from that experience has been lost. Senator, are you having trouble with your new duties?" Richard Tan looks and thinks, "Not yet," he says to him. "Not saying I will, cause I know I will at ne point, but I am literally flying blind at this job," he states simply. "Any help or pointers would be welcomed," he asks. Bail hooks an arm around one of Richards. "It is not as daunting as it seems. Keep on top of the motions and amendments. Vote early to make sure you have voted in case anyone tries to get a motion closed. You can always change your vote later. Vote however you wish. Remember that your votes counts, now more than ever. Do not be intimidated." Richard Tan nods, "Yea, I do not intimidate easily," he says to him as he nods, "Vote early, keep on top, anything else?" he asks. Bail shrugs. "That should be enough for now. A solid foundation from which you can learn the rest on your own. Regarding the ships on Coruscant, were you planning on doing the actual work yourself? Will we need to hire more technicians?" Richard Tan looks, "I can do it myself, but additional help would be welcomed," he says. "I know that there are a few Engineers out there, I think a few are in the Outer Rim area," he says as he snaps his fingers, "Oh, I also have some information for you," and he pulls out a datapad and hands it to Bail, "It is the design on the shuttle you asked me to work on," he says. "I got the ship designed, and I plan on seeing about making it a little faster, and adding possibly more cargo space, but it is going to be better as the Kappa Assault Shuttle in the area of systems, armor and shields. Speed right now i 12 km/sec and can carry a maximum of 30 passengers or 30 crates of cargo. Price is right now 18,000 credits," he states. Bail takes the datapad and looks it over. "Interesting. Where is this shuttle going to be manufactured and sold?" Richard Tan looks, "Right now, I am still looking for a place," he says. "To put it into production, will be about 100K, I am thinking Coruscant, Mr. Loro and I are talking of joining together to start a shipyard, but it will be a few weeks still, as I do not want to start it without a place to build it," he adds. "I am also going to work on a new freighter and some armor for someone who was involved in the incident at the Hospital on Coruscant," he adds as well. Bail nods. "Excellent. Mr. Loro has been trying for some time. I'm glad to see beings working together." Richard Tan nods, "I am also going to see if a few more designs that I have will work, and might see if Byss would be a good place to build a shipyard if the cost of the old KDY Yards are too much," he states to him. "I am sure that they would, but I would have to talk to the planetary leader of Byss." Bail has one last look at the datapad and then hands it back to Richard. "Senator, I think you are well on your way. If there is anything I can do to help, let me know. As for the Coruscant Spaceport, I will push the spaceport authority to finish its research as soon as possible. Is there anything else we should discuss?" Richard Tan shakes his head, "No Senator," he says. "Not that I can think of, but if I do have any more questions, I will send you a message," he states. "Which reminds me, I need to go check on any new motions that have been added," he says. "Plus there is the Charity event that is being held on Coruscant tonight for those hurt by the attack there," he adds. The King gives Richard a bow. "Perhaps I will see you there. May the Force be with you." Richard Tan nods as he bows, "With you as well Senator." he states as he turns and heads back to his ship. Category:December 2008 RP Logs